


I Love You, Too

by WatersCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if it was bad. This was a journal that I wrote fir english and I only had like 10 minutes to do so. And the only reason why it's up is cos my friend said others might like it.</p></blockquote>





	I Love You, Too

The cat nuzzled your shoulder. Why was it that this cat could see you but no one else? You've been trying to get everyone to notice you all day. It surprised you that even Nagisa didn't notice you, though he did seem sad today. you followed Nagisa as you realized that he was leaving. You followed him all the way to the graveyard, and then you saw it. It was your name. You realized that you didn't make it through the storm. You try to call out to Nagisa that you're still here. That you're still with him. You see as he begins to cry and you want to comfort him but you can't. You hear him speak quietly "I miss you Rei-chan..."

_I love you, too_ , you want to say to him. But you can't.  _I'm sorry..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was bad. This was a journal that I wrote fir english and I only had like 10 minutes to do so. And the only reason why it's up is cos my friend said others might like it.


End file.
